


Christmas Eve Confession

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [2]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, A Christmas Story, Christmas Movies, Clexmas18, Confessions, Day11, F/F, Fluff, Nerd Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa has a tradition of watching Christmas movies on Christmas Eve by herself until someone knocks on her door.





	Christmas Eve Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for 12DaysofClexa for Day 11: A Christmas Story #Clexmas18

* * *

Lexa had everything ready for her day in on the couch. She had her favorite Christmas movies stacked by the television, snacks and drinks on the coffee table and she was in her favorite comfy clothes. A old pair of sweats from college and a sweatshirt, her best friend had given her.

It was set to be a wonderful day.

Christmas Eve was the day she spent usually by herself. There was a few times someone would join her, but mostly it was just her.

She had just sat down and gotten comfortable on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. Lexa sighed in frustration.

“Coming,” Lexa hauled herself up and made her way to the door. She huffed out a breath in irritation as she unlocked the door and swung it open, “Clarke!”

Clarke was the last person she thought she’d see today. They were sorta friends because their best friends were dating, but definitely not the kind that just show up at each other’s apartments like this. Not that she minded because it was Clarke afterall. It wasn’t that they weren’t friendly with each other, it was just that they hardly knew one another. Lexa had only hung out with Clarke, Raven and Anya a few times when she wasn’t busy.

For Clarke to show up like this was completely unexpected.

“Hey, Lex,” Clarke smiled halfheartedly and even Lexa could sense something was off.

Lexa realized she was blocking the entrance and quickly stepped back to allow Clarke to enter, “Please come in.”

“Thanks,” Clarke brushed past her and Lexa sucked in a deep breath at her closeness. She shrugged it off because it had been awhile and her body was just reacting to another being so close.

It had nothing to do with how pretty, Clarke was or how good she smelled.

She waited for Clarke to take her coat, hat and gloves off and Lexa hung them up on her coat rack and watched Clarke sit on the edge of the couch with her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Lexa took a moment to admire her even though Clarke was in leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, she was still the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

Lexa shook her head, she absolutely did not have a crush on Clarke.

She sat down next to Clarke, but kept a respectable distance between them as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked softly.

“Cute socks,” Clarke nodded her head towards her socks that were bright red and had little pictures of santa claus on them.

“Thanks,” Lexa’s ears tinged pink in embarrassment. Lexa got the feeling that Clarke wasn’t wanting to talk about it and she wasn’t going to push. If Clarke decided to talk her than she would listen. If not, Lexa figured the next best thing she could do was at least be here for her.

It was Christmas Eve after all.

Clarke pointed to the stack of movies next to the television, “Are you planning on watching all of those?” She poked her tongue between her teeth as she smiled and Lexa lost herself for a moment gazing at her perfect, pink lips.

She blinked a couple times when Clarke laughed and realized she’d been caught staring, “Yes...yeah I do it every Christmas Eve. It’s become tradition.”

“By yourself?” Clarke looked at her intently, “And the same movies every year?”

“It’s complicated,” not for the first time since meeting Clarke she wondered what kissing her would be like. With a smirk and an eye roll at herself she looked at the stack of movies and decided it was probably safest to change the subject, “what about you? What do you do on Christmas?” Lexa cast her a warm smile to let her know she was welcome in her home before lifting an eyebrow at her, “besides randomly stop by girls homes on the list?” She winked and her eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips again.

Clarke laughed, “Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Lexa did her best to ignore the butterflies that swarmed her stomach at the admission.

“Sure you did,” Lexa shook her head with a small smile, “Well even though you came over uninvited,” She shot a look at Clarke, “You’re welcome to stay,” Lexa found herself secretly hoping she would even though she hadn’t planned on company.

“That would be great, only if you’re sure,” Clarke looked up at her from under her lashes and Lexa couldn’t help imagine her doing that in a completely non innocent way.

“I only have one rule,” Lexa looked her right in the eye.

“Yeah,” Clarke leaned in and teased back. Lexa watched Clarke take her drink, the classic holiday edition of Coke and gulp it down before setting it back down, “then I have a couple conditions.”

Lexa’s eyes widened in her surprise, but she quickly tried to hide it, “Oh well by all means, please tell me yours?” Lexa raised an eyebrow in question as she leaned back into the pillows.

“We decorate my tree, after your movies,” Clarke smiled coyly at Lexa, “and then,” she took a deep breath as though preparing herself, “youletmetakeyouonadate.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lexa wasn’t sure she heard correctly, but hope flared in her chest at what she thought Clarke had said, “What?”

“Never mind,” Clarke shook her head, “So what movie are we watching first?”

Lexa wanted more than anything for Clarke to repeat what she said, but she could tell Clarke was embarrassed so instead she just blew out a breath and smiled, “First up is a classic.”

“Okay,” Clarke looked at her in confusion.

“Please tell me you’ve watched Christmas movies,” Lexa asked.

“Of course I have,” Clarke fired back with a smile.

“Like what?”

“Like Elf, Four Christmas, The Holiday, umm….” Clarke trailed off and Lexa couldn’t help but shake her head.

“Clarke...Clarke...Clarke….” Lexa chuckled doing her best not to think about what Clarke asked. She wanted her to feel comfortable with her, “Those aren’t classics.”

“Okay, so teach me,” Clarke bit her bottom lip and Lexa felt heat shoot straight down. She was dying a slow painful death with Clarke so close.

“I’d be happy to,” Lexa swallowed thickly, “First up is A Christmas Story.”

“What’s it about?” Clarke scooted closer and Lexa sucked in a deep breath when she inhaled Clarke’s vanilla scent. It was enticing and Lexa knew she would be addicted now.

“What about your conditions?” Lexa teased, “And you’ve never asked about my rule,” Lexa had almost completely forgotten that part after Clarke had mumbled out a phrase Lexa hoped to hear again soon coherently.She wanted to make sure it was what she thought she heard.

It was driving her crazy even though she did her best to pretend otherwise.

“If you break them, I’ll let you know,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders, a small smile dancing across her lips. Lexa got the feeling that there was more to it, but just leaned back, grabbed her candy and started the movie.

“Fair enough,” Lexa smiled, “No making fun of my movie choices,” She said as the previews started to play.

“Is that your rule?” Clarke shivered and Lexa held up the blanket that she’d just spread across her lap for Clarke to join her.

“One of them,” Lexa was pleasantly surprised when Clarke scooted even closer than probably necessary, but she wasn’t about to complain. Her heart started beating erratically at Clarke’s proximity, but she kept a smile on her face.

“Oh you have more than one now,” Clarke squeezed her thigh making her jump.

“Yep,” Lexa popped the p and made the mistake of looking directly into Clarke’s blue eyes. The shined brightly and Lexa found herself completely captivated. Her gaze dropped to Clarke’s lips and back up quickly.

Lexa wanted to kiss Clarke more than anything else.

It was Clarke who broke the moment as she turned to the movie, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Her heart plummeted at being rejected and Lexa sagged back against the couch as she pressed play. So maybe she didn’t hear what she thought she did earlier. Maybe it really was all in her head.

They didn’t talk for the first half of the movie, but Lexa thought Clarke had shifted even closer, but she chalked up to being wishful thinking. It wasn’t until Clarke took her hand in hers and linked their fingers that had Lexa’s eyes shooting up to Clarke.

Clarke was still focused on the movie, but her thumb rubbed back and forth across her knuckles that sent shivers up and down her spine.

The rest of the first movie was spent with Lexa’s hand in Clarke’s and her thumb caressing her softly. Once the movie ended, Lexa turned to Clarke to see what she thought.

“What did you think?” It was rare for Lexa to know someone who hadn’t already seen these movies. With Clarke, she found herself enjoying them even more, almost like the first time she’d seen them.

It was a great feeling and she had Clarke to thank for it.

“I really liked it. My favorite part is when Ralphie gets his tongue stuck to the pole. Poor kid. Or when he almost shoots his eye out after all the warnings,” Clarke laughed huskily and Lexa wouldn’t mind hearing that sound over and over again.

“My favorite parts too,” Lexa smiled and found herself very much enjoying the company.

“What’s next?” She asked squeezing her hand.

“Home Alone,” Lexa grinned.

“I’ve heard of it, it has Macaulay Culkin in it right?” Clarke let go off her hand and stood up. Lexa already missed the warmth of her hand.

“Yes, that’s right,” Lexa hoped Clarke wasn’t leaving.

“Okay, cool, is it alright if I use your restroom?” She bounced back and forth.

“Yes, second door on your right,” Lexa laughed as Clarke practically sprinted down the hall.

“Thanks,” She called over her shoulder.

“Welcome,” She yelled back and stood up as well. She grabbed herself another coke as well as one for Clarke before she made herself comfortable on the couch again.

Now all she had to do was wait for Clarke to come back.

-=-

Clarke took deep breaths as she leaned her head back against the door and sighed. She couldn’t believe what a fool she was making after just showing up here out of the blue.

Damn Lexa Woods and her perfect eyes, perfect lips, perfect smile. Just everything was perfect.

She had no idea she would end up at Lexa’s place when she left her apartment. Clarke found herself there after realizing how close they actually lived to one another. Raven and Anya had casually mentioned it one day when they hung out and neither of them found it weird when she’d asked what apartment was Lexa’s.

That was a few days ago and now here she was in the bathroom of Lexa’s place. The whole reason she was here was to ask her out, but she chickened out at the last minute. She was relieved that Lexa hadn’t understood her.

At least she didn’t think Lexa had.

“Shit,” Clarke muttered.

“Clarke, you okay?” Lexa asked.

She startled and turned around to talk through the door, “Yeah, I’m good. Be right out,” Clarke listened to Lexa’s footsteps walk away. Clarke shook her head and quickly used the restroom and washed her hands. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and made her way back to the couch where Lexa was patiently waiting.

Lexa smiled and Clarke returned it, “I got you a coke,” She gestured to the coffee table, “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect, thanks,” She sat back down and like before Lexa held up the blanket for her to snuggle under with her. Clarke happily slid over and pressed their thighs together. She wanted to take Lexa’s hand again, but wasn’t sure how to go about it.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa held up the remote, “Ready for our next movie?”

“Sure am,” Clarke leaned back at the same time as Lexa and they ended up banging into each other, “Oops sorry.” She went to move away, but Lexa surprised her and put a hand on her leg.

“We can make it work,” She put her arm on the back of the couch, “This way we can still share the blanket.”

Clarke was about to argue, but thought better of it. It was more than she thought she’d get and would be an idiot to turn it down. She moved closer and shivered when Lexa put her arm around her.

“This is great,” Clarke took a chance and laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. She swore she heard a contented hum from Lexa, but decided against asking, “Movie?”

Lexa jolted slightly and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, “Yes, of course.”

The next movie started playing, but Clarke was hardy paying attention. All of her focus was on Lexa. The goosebumps she felt when Lexa brushed up against her, the tingles from Lexa’s fingertips on her arm, the woodsy smell that Clarke couldn’t help but love.

It was the first thing she associated with Lexa after she met her and hugged her when she was drunk. Her smell was addicting and completely fit her.

She had no idea that Lexa was struggling as well with their proximity.  
Clarke felt completely safe with Lexa and that wasn’t something she’d really ever felt with anyone she’d been interested in.

Her ex being a prime example.

A yawn escaped her and she felt Lexa crane her neck to look at her. She looked up and met Lexa’s eyes, “You tired?”

“A little, I didn’t sleep much last night,” She admitted with a sheepish smile.

“If you need some sleep, it’s okay,” Lexa patted her lap, “I make a good pillow.”

“That I have no doubt,” Clarke flirted back and it felt so good to have Lexa’s attention completely focused on her. She had way too many dreams about Lexa and none of them compared to the real thing of finally being in her arms even if it was only her being friendly. Clarke would take it.

“Well if you need some rest, go ahead,” Lexa smiled gently at her and Clarke ached to close the distance between them.

“Thanks,” Clarke didn’t look away and before she could overthink it, she closed the distance and pressed her lips against Lexa’s. It was more a brush of lips, but it sent a tingle down her spine. She felt Lexa’s frozen lips and pulled back, stricken with what she just did, “Shit..I’m sorry...I…” The rest of her words were cut off when Lexa captured her lips again in a hot, demanding kiss that would have left her weak in the knees if she was standing.

Clarke turned and changed the angle of the kiss and before she knew it, she was straddling Lexa, one hand behind her head and the other stroking down her arm as Lexa took complete control of the kiss.

Lexa pulled back, her eyes black as night, “What did you say earlier?” She stared straight at her and Clarke knew there was no point in lying.

“If you’d go out on a date with me,” Clarke’s gaze never wavered and saw, surprise, wonder and adoration flash in her eyes, "I really like you, Lexa."

“I would love too,” Lexa smiled and kissed her again, "And I really like you too," Clarke smiled widely and kissed her again.

They spent the day watching Christmas movies, but really they spent it making out like horny teenagers.

Clarke thought it was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
